Such a vehicle mounting structure for batteries is known from Patent Document 1 below.
In accordance with this vehicle mounting structure for batteries, providing a cross member enables the stiffness of a vehicle body frame to be enhanced and a battery case to be mounted at a desired position of the vehicle body frame while avoiding interference between the battery case and the cross member, and this enables a balance to be achieved between ensuring a minimum ground clearance between the battery case and a road surface and ensuring the capacity of a vehicle compartment above the battery case.